With advancements of communication technologies, terminals, such as mobile phones, have more and more functions and become one of the necessary parts in our daily life. People can use terminals to chat with friends or family, buy things online, and watch video programs and the like. All these functions are associated with antennas disposed in the terminals. An antenna of a terminal is generally disposed within the terminal, for example, at the bottom of the terminal, to enable the terminal to transmit data.
If a user inadvertently holds a portion of the terminal where the antenna is disposed, an electrical impedance (e.g., a resistance) of the antenna will be changed. Thus, the resonance frequency of the antenna will deviate, and thereby the quality for data transmission will be affected.